Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Serverprobleme Kannst du einschätzen, inwieweit mit noch mehr Problemen zu rechnen ist? :Also lieber E.B... wo ist denn bitte deine Signatur geblieben? Wie bereits in den oberen beiden Abschnitten erwähnt, kann ich überhaupt nicht sagen, ob morgen oder übermorgen die Jedipedia total kollabiert. Aber länger als eine Woche dürften wir wohl nicht mehr haben.... NEIN, ich habe keinen Plan! (siehe oben) :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:47, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die dumme Signatur vergesse ich in letzter Zeit blöderweise öfters.E.B 00:22, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Hi Ani, schau dir mal meinen neuen Artikel an, denke der wird dir gefallen :), Shannon McRandle Viele Grüße Jango 12:48, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, der Artikel ist wirklich schön, Jango! :) Nette Geschichte und auch die Galerie gefällt mir sehr gut. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:58, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hey Ani, ich hab da was gefunden... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 15:07, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eclipse 1 Hi Little Ani!! Warum hast du den Eclipse 1 Artikel gelöscht?? (Der Text war schon fast fertig!!) MfG--Commander Gree_23 14:47, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso! Ich dachte da kommt kein Text mehr, da du den Artikel schon erstellt hast ohne einen Text rein zu schreiben. Ich stelle den Artikel wieder her, aber achte in Zukunft darauf, dass du Artikel auch mit kennzeichnest, wenn du daran noch weiter arbeitest. Andernfalls kann das ja niemand wissen, ob von deiner Seite noch was in den Artikel eingefügt wird. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:01, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!!! Ich bin in letzter Zeit sehr vergesslich!!! MfG--Commander Gree_23 15:18, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Es geht doch sicher um die aus FoC, oder? Da kann ich noch ein paar Bilder beisteuern. Ani, könntest du mal eben in ICQ online gehen, ich hab ne Bitte an dich. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:28, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel ist aber ansich ein Mix aus FoC (ehrlich mal eine nicht sehr glückliche Abkürzung) und dem DdI Comics... --Modgamers 15:37, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Soll der Artikel jetzt gelöscht werden oder verstehe ich da was falsch?? Ich möchte keine Probleme machen. Ich noch nicht so geübt im Artikel schreiben. Ich sollte das lassen. MfG--Commander Gree_23 16:58, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee, der soll nicht gelöscht weren, Ben Kenobi meint nur, dass du ihn um Bilder bitten sollst, wenn du welche benötigst und Modgamers sagt, dass es ausser Forces of Coruption noch einen Comic als Quelle gibt. Und jeder ist anfangs nicht im Artikelschreiben super, ich musste mich auch dran gewöhnen. Also Übung macht den Meister ;) Boba 20:44, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Signatur/Zeitstempel Hi Little Ani!!! Ich hab da eine Frage: Bei der Signatur steht bei Admins "Admin" oben neben dem Benutzernamen. Ich hab das probiert an meiner Signatur anzuheften nur aber die Diskussionsseite. Nur schaut es leider nur so aus:Commander Gree_23 disku. Kannst du mir da helfen?? MfG--Commander Gree_23 16:47, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du musst das Jedipedia davor weglassen, dann gehts disku so sieht dann deine signatur aus Commander Gree_23 disku Gruß Jango 16:55, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!!!--Commander Gree_23 16:58, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja aber ist das nicht nur für die Admins? Premia hat jedenfalls gemeint darüber müssen die Admins erstmal diskutieren. Boba 16:59, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann werd ich das lassen. Momentan mache ich eh nur Fehler.MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:01, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Du kannst es auch durch ein austauschen, das würde dann so aussehen Commander Gree_23 disku Gruß Jango 17:04, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wäre das dann "legal"?? MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:12, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja wärs ;) Boba 17:13, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok. MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:14, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und wie fügt man das dann bei den Einstellungen unter Spitzel ein?? (das Complete geht nicht!)MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:20, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So Commander Gree_23 disku und dann ein Haken bei Ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite.Boba 17:24, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ihr seid die Besten!! So nette Benutzer wie euch in der Jedipedia hab noch nie irgendwo gesehen!!!!! MfG--Commander Gree 17:30, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Komisch. Das "diku" ist gar nicht mehr verlinkt.--Commander Gree_23 disku 17:34, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hoppla, doch!!! MfG--Commander Gree_23 disku 17:34, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Joa Kein Ding ;) Kleiner Tipp noch, wenn du vor deinen Beitrag einen Doppelpunkt machst (So wie ich gerade), dann wird dein Beitrag eingerückt. Wenn ein Beitrag schon mit einem Doppelpunkt eingerückt ist, machst du zwei und dann drei usw. Cool ne ;) Boba 20:41, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) fragen^^ Hallo, ich hätte da mal zwei fragen an dich: Was ist ein "Babel", da werden Benutzer angezeigt soweit ich das sehe, aber was ist der genaue Zweck? Wie kann ich einen neuen Artikel über eine Persohn erstellen? MfG Nikolai : Hallo Nikolai! Ein Babel ist eigentlich dazu da, um anderen Benutzern seine sprachlichen Kenntnisse zu zeigen. Also inwieweit er englisch oder andere Fremdsprachen spricht und was seine Muttersprache ist. Aber hier in der Jedipedia werden die Babelfelder für alles mögliche eingesetzt, um seine Vorlieben, Wünsche und anderes Zeugs hineinzuschreiben. Babels befinden sich hier auf vielen Benutzerseiten, auch auf meiner :) Wenn du einen Artikel erstellen möchtest, musst du dazu einfach auf einen roten Link in einem Artikel klicken. Oder du gibst den Namen der Person, über die du schreiben willst, in das Suche-Feld in der linken Navigationsleiste ein. Anschließend erscheint dort auch ein roter Linke zu deiner Person. Lass dich aber nicht von der Fehlermeldung erschrecken. Die hat nämlich nichts zu bedeuten und ist auch bald wieder weg. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, achte immer darauf, dass du auch Quellen angibst. Also, dass du das Buch, den Comic, Film oder die Serie angibst, von der du die Infos herhast. Viel Spaß noch beim Schreiben und Lesen :) Gruß, --Little Ani Admin 12:05, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) OK. Danke. --Anakin 12:29, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Guten Morgen, ist keine Frage, wollte dich auf was aufmerksam machen, schau mal hier und sag mal was du dazu denkst. Gruß 13:17, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe mal im OSWM Nr. 43 nachgeschaut, wo in der Tat eine andere ID-Nummer steht. Ich habe es dann auch gleich korrigiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:30, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, gut das du soviel Quellenmaterial hast, will gar nicht wissen wie viel Geld bei dir zu hause in SW-Literatur herumliegt^^ Gruß Jango 13:32, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach weißt du, das sammelt sich an. Es macht mich nicht wirklich spürbar ärmer :) --Little Ani Admin 13:34, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und behaupten, es macht dich reicher :) Boba 14:00, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Moin, hilfe bei Staffel Artikel Kannst deshalb mal kurz Itzekuh online kommen? --Modgamers 17:52, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Selbe bitte nur anders... --Modgamers 01:13, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hey Little Ani, könntest du mir bitte Move-Rechte geben, falls ich mal einen Artikel umbennen muss...? Gruß--General Grievous 20:07, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kein Problem, General Grievous! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:08, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jup, danke. Gruß--General Grievous 20:22, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Serverproblem Gibts schon was neues über das Serverproblem?--Shaak Ti 19:03, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wenn es weg ist, ist es weg. Aber sicherlich wird es nicht mehr lange dauern. Das Problem betrifft ja lediglich das Bearbeiten von Seiten. Ansonsten funktioniert alles. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:32, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab da eine Frage! Worin erkennt man in der Jedipedia ob jemand da ist oder nicht? z.b. ich will mich mit E.B unterhalten wo her erkenne ich ob er on ist oder nicht?--Shaak Ti 18:56, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das kann man so direkt nicht sehen. Man kann höchstens anhand der Letzten Änderungen sehen, wer zuletzt Bearbeitungen vorgenommen hat. Daraus kann man dann schließen, wer zur Zeit online ist und wer nicht. Wer jedoch keine Bearbeitungen vornimmt, erscheint auch nicht in den letzten Änderungen. Also kann man das gar nicht 100 %ig nachvollziehen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:17, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abkommen mit Bankenverband und Techno-Union Hi Ani. Mir ist aufgefallen, als ich das letzte Mal Episode II, sah , dass San Hil und Wat Tambor ein Abkommen mit Graf Dooku untrzeichnet hatten. Was war die ses Abkommen? Kit Mephisto 14:00, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiß ging es darum, ob die Konföderation Geonosis aufgeben und ihre Streitkräfte zurückziehen soll. Allerdings bin ich mir da auch nicht mehr so sicher. Ich kenne die Szene nicht mehr so genau. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:14, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage zum Artikel des Monats Hallo Ani. Ich wollte fragen wer bestimmt welcher Artikel Artikel des Monats wird und ob man ihn vielleicht zur Wahl freigeben könnte?Dark Lord disku 14:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das ist hier: Jedipedia:Artikel des Monats genau ausgeführt, jeder registrierte Nutzer darf einen Artikel das Monats aufstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:31, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jep! Danke Admiral Ackbar, dass du die Frage schon beantwortet hast :) Ich möchte eigentlich nur noch ergänzen, dass nur Artikel mit einem Exzellent-Status als Artikel des Monats vorgeschlagen werden können. Dann jedoch ohne weitere Vorschrift oder große Regeln. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Seitengestaltung Hey ho, ich kenne die Seite schon seit einem Monat, hab mich aber erst heute angemeldet (wobei ich direkt den Artikel über Mustafar mit Infos über den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg ergänzt habe, hoffe er gefällt jetzt besser), allerdings komme ich noch nicht so ganz genau mit der seitengestaltung zurecht. Texte schreiben und solche Dinge kann ich zwar, aber wie kann man diese Babel in die eigene Seite mit einschreiben? Und das mit den Tabellen hab ich auch noch nicht ganz so verstanden... dank im voraus für die antwort, grüße --Darth Maulhalten 19:08, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo! Die Gestaltung mit dem Wiki-Syntax ist am Anfang schon etwas schwierig und bevor du dich intensiv damit auseinandersetzt, sei dir gesagt, dass es genug andere Benutzer gibt, die das notfalls für dich richten können. Das Verfassen von Artikeln ist eigentlich wichtiger, denn es gibt viele Benutzer, die sich dann um die anschließende Formatierung und Einheitlichkeit kümmern. Bei einem Babel holst du dir am Besten den Quelltext eines Benutzers und passt dann die Texte nach deinen Wünschen an. Es gibt kaum eine Benutzerseite ohne Babel :) Für den Anfang kannst du auch vorgefertigte Babel verwenden. Diese findest du unter Vorlage:Babel und unter Kategorie:Jedipedia:Babelvorlage sind noch weitere Babel-Felder zu finden. Frage nochmal, wenn was unklar ist :) Mit den Tabellen meinst du sicher die Infoboxen, die seitlich immer stehen. Diese Vorlagen findest du unter Kategorie:Personen-Infoboxvorlagen. In den einzelnen Seiten ist immer ein Quelltext vorgefertigt, den du einfach kopieren und auf der Seite einfügen brauchst. Hinter den Gleichheitszeichen gibst du dann die Daten ein, die in die Tabelle sollen. Wenn du deine Benutzerseite damit ausrüsten willst, eignet sich dafür besonders Vorlage:Benutzer. Frage ruhig, wenn was unklar ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:25, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke! Ich habe jetzt die Benutzertablle eingefügt. Allerdings verstehe ich nocht nicht, wie ich die Vorlagen für die Babel benutzen soll. Bei den meisten sind es nur Bilder der Bilder (öööhm... hach ich kann ein soooo gutes Deutsch...). Darth Maulhalten 15:35, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Du musst einfach nur den Quelltext von Vorlage:Babel auf deine Benutzerseite kopieren, ähnlich wie du es schon bei deiner Benutzertabelle gemacht hast. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:38, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah, verstanden. Und wie kann ich mir nun eigene Babel erstellen? D.h. mit eigenem Text und Bild? ::::Darth Maulhalten 21:56, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, nun wird es eine ordentliche Portion schwieriger, denn soweit ich weiß, gibt es kein Vorlagen-System für diese individuellen Babels. Das muss durch altertümliche Handarbeit geschehen. Bitte erschrecke nicht an den Zahlen und Buchstaben... eigentlich ist es ganz simpel: Anstelle der Vorlagen wie oder fügst du einfach diesen Quellcode ein... | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="top" align="center" | center|50px Dieser Benutzer mag den Comic ''Darth Vaders Rache' Das, was ich dir Fett markiert habe, sind die relevanten Stellen, die zu verändern kannst. Also das obere ist der Name des Bildes und das dann folgende ist der Text auf der anderen Seite des Babelfeldes. Alles andere solltest du so lassen. Theoretisch könntest du noch die Farbe, Länge Breite usw. des Babelfeldes verändern, aber das geht zu weit :) Da muss ich oder jemand anderes sich mal ein Vorlagen-System ausdenken. Das ist wirklich sehr kompliziert... sry! Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:57, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Okay! Ich habe mal Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuell erstellt. Um den gleichen Effekt wie oben beschrieben zu erhalten, musst du nur noch ' ' in deine bisherige Tabelle kopieren. --Little Ani Admin 23:15, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wow danke, ich hoffe das hat dir nicht allzu viel Arbeit gemacht. Ich hab nur noch ein allerletztes kleines Problem, nämlich, die Schrift meines neuen (individuellen) Babels ist ziemlich klein. Aber mit der Einstellung Größe kann ich da auch nicht viel machen. Du kannst es dir ja mal anschauen, aber es ist natürlich kein großes Problem. Danke nochmal für die viele Hilfe. ::Darth Maulhalten 14:05, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Mach am besten das Bild erstmal kleiner indem du '|50px''' hinter das Bild schreibst aber die Schrift ist wirklich etwas klein Ani, guck mal ob du da noch was deichseln kannst ;) Boba 14:21, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist eins von diesen neuen Babels, schau mal die hier an Vorlage:Babelfeld, die ist finde ich besser. Jango 14:40, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Oh, stimmt. Nicht ganz so kompakt, aber besser im Ergebnis. Danke! :::::Darth Maulhalten 14:52, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich finde die kleinere Schrift besser, da es die Babels kompakter macht. Außerdem ist die Schrift nicht kleiner als die Schrift in der Benutzer-Infobox. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:25, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswerte Artikel HI Little Ani wollte mal fragen wer schlägt die Artikel vor? Die als Lesenswert gewählt werden sollen oder nicht. Die Admins? Shaak Ti 17:41, 2. August 2007 (CEST) :Hi Shaak Ti, ich antworte dir mal und hoffe Ani hat nichts dagegen. Unter Ablauf der Wahlen findest du gleich als ersten Punkt: Jeder angemeldete sowie nicht angemeldete Benutzer kann einen Artikel zur Wahl aufstellen. Offensichtliche Scherz-Kandidaturen können mit Begründung entfernt werden. Wahlberechtigt ist jeder angemeldete Benutzer, der den Artikel zuvor gelesen und mindestens 50 Edits vorzuweisen hat. Alle weiteren Regeln kannst du unter Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel nachlesen. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:51, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen. Ich bin dir dankbar :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:26, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Khaleen Hentz TA2 Hi Ani..ich hab keine Frage sondern wollte nur ma meine "sithmeisterhafte" Beobachtungsgabe zum Besten geben. =) Das gleiche Tatoo das Khaleen um ihren Bauchnabel trägt, hat zumindest noch eine andere Person. In Episode II kann man diese Person zwar öfters im Outlander Niteclub sehen, jedoch ist kein gutes Bild von ihrem TA2 zu erhaschen. Aber das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie bietet aus Seite 89 ein astreinen Blick darauf. Leider steht dort nur "Kulttatoo verrät Zugehörigkeit", aber in der WP wird die Person als Nyrat Agira vorgestellt. Da ich aber keine der dortigen Quellen besitze, kann ich mit der info nicht viel anfangen, aber ich wollts halt ma gesagt haben.^^ grüße Darth HYDRAnous 22:56, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist schon ein interessanter Zusammenhang. Nyrat Agira gibt es es übrigens auch hier, falls es dich interessiert :) Aber echt gut beobachtet! Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:02, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das hab ich damals, als ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, auch gelesen und sofort im Kompendium nachgeschaut. Aber viel mehr Infos gibts darüber wohl nicht. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:16, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das es Nyrat Agira auch bei uns gibt wußt ich bis dato nicht. Muß jetzt aber erst einmal meine neuen Comic Schätze verschlingen die da wären: Bounty Hunter Kenix Kil, Dark Times 1-3 und 30th anniversary collection Jango Fett & Zam Wesell *freu* aber die eigentlichen Comix,die ich haben wollte, The golden age of the Sith 2-5, hatten sie natürlich nicht mehr da *hmpf* Darth HYDRAnous 18:02, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, die Comics sind sehr selten. Aber Panini Comics hat glücklicherweise angekündigt, die Comicreihe Jedi-Chroniken in ihrer Retro-Reihe Essentials neu aufzulegen und im November 2008 zu veröffentlichen. (Siehe Hier). Das wäre echt stark, wenn die das wie geplant veröffentlichen würden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:48, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich gehe ab Sonntag Vormittag (5. August 2007) für ein paar Tage zum Bodensee, wo ich natürlich keinen Internetanschluss habe. Deshalb werde ich die Jedipedia erst gegen Mitte/Ende nächster Woche wieder besuchen können. Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, da die Rückkehr stark vom Wetter abhängig ist :) Für alle, die auch Urlaub haben, wünsche ich erholsame Tage... Ansonsten eben weiterhin frohes Schaffen und haltet den Laden hier am Laufen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:40, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Na dann wünsche ich dir schöne und erholsame Freizeit und hoffe, dass das Wetter gut ist, auch wenn ich insgeheim wünsche das es nicht so gut ist und du bald wieder da bist ;) (hab ich das jetzt wirklich geschrieben^^). Keine Sorge, wir halten hier alles am laufen. Hast es dir auch verdient frei zu machen, nachdem du so viele Artikel in letzter Zeit geschrieben hast. Viel Spass Ani Boba 14:05, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wir werden den Laden am Laufen halten, verlass dich drauf! Bild:;-).gif Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls einen schönen Ausflug und viel Spaß am Bodensee! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 15:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Viel Spaß am Bodensee(ich war noch nie dort), erhol dich gut und komm frisch und mit neuer Energie wieder, hörst du ! Bild:;-).gif. --Asajj Tee? 15:31, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke euch allen :D Morgen geht es los und ich freue mich darauf, aber ich freue mich auch wieder darauf, mit euch zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Aber es ist ja nur ein Kurztrip und bald bin ich ja wieder da... in neue Frische und gewohntem Eifer :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Episode I Videospiel hast du zufällig das Episode I Videospiel? oder kennst du jemanden der das hat (und hier angemeldet ist)?--The Collector 22:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, tut mir Leid! Ich habe es nicht und ich kenne auch niemanden hier, der es haben könnte. Um was geht es denn genau...? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:51, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzer H, Ani. Wozu gibt es den die Kategorie? Und ich kann dir über jeden (deutschen) SW-Roman eine Frage stellen? und wozu sind Move-Rechte da? Mit freundlichen Grüßen K. Mephisto disku 11:14, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :In der Kategorie:Benutzer kann sich jeder Benutzer eintragen, der Lust dazu hat. Da steckt wirklich nichts weiteres dahinter :) Du hast richtig gelesen: Ich nehme gerne Fragen zum EU an, aber ob ich sie dann beantworten kann ist eine andere Sache. Jedenfalls versuche ich gerne, jemandem weiterzuhelfen. Move-Rechte sind dazu da, um Artikel mit einem falschen Artikelname verschieben zu können. Diese Funktion war einst für jeden Benutzer freigeschaltet, doch seit damit Vandalismus betrieben wurde, wird sie nur noch bei Anfrage bei einem Admin gewährt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:23, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke. Und erholsamen Urlaub Mit freundlichen Grüßen K. Mephisto disku 22:16, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Vader Comic Hallo Ani, erstmal viel Spass am Bodensee und erhol dich, nun ne Frage, kennst du denn Comic Darth Vader - Extinction? Da soll Mara Jade drin vorkommen und ich versuche mir den zu besorgen, hast du eine Ahnung obs den noch gibt? Gruß Jango 20:38, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, den Comic kenne ich. Es handelt sich um eine Kurzgeschichte, die im Deutschen Darth Vader und die Dunkle Frau heißt und in der [[:Bild:Special 1,5.jpg|fünften Special-Ausgabe]] der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie erschienen ist. Im englischen ist sie unter der Reihe Tales erschienen, allerdings weiß ich nicht welche Ausgabe. Mara Jade kommt zwar vor, hat aber eher einen Cameo-Auftritt zu ihrer Zeit als rechte Hand Palpatins. Im gleichen Heft befindet sich auch noch der Comic Mara Jade: Ein Abend in der Stadt, wo Mara eine deutlich größere Rolle spielt. Allerdings erachte ich die beiden Comics für ihren Lebenslauf nicht als sonderlich wichtig. sie sind zwar ganz nett, aber auch nicht mehr :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:49, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Achja: Das Heft ist im Dezember 1999 erschienen und seit Jahren vergriffen. Eine Neuauflage gibt es nicht und mit Glück stolpert man in eBay oder auf einem Flohmarkt darüber! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:51, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Scanner Schon meien schön eingescannten bildchen gesehen? --Modgamers 20:51, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe sie schon gesehen. Sie sind wirklich sehr schön, allerdings ist es ja ein typisches Scanner-Problem, dass die Bilder etwas mau gelesen werden. Wenn du die Möglichkeit hast, solltest du mal das Level (also Helligkeit, Kontras, Sättigung) korrigieren. Die Bilder, die RC-9393 damals eingescannt hat, haben auch ein kein optimales Level und sind etwas blass. Auch meine Bilder sehen so aus, doch korrigiere ich das Level mit einem Klick über eine Auto-Korrektur :P Aber no problem... die Bilder sind gut... endlich neuer Stoff :) Jetzt muss Ben noch ein Scanner haben und dann ist alles im Butter! Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:00, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mein Bildschirm is sowieso ein wenig dunkler als das eigentliche bild ist.. und der Kontrasst is auch nich so... jedoch sehen die Bilder da genauso aus wie in echt... --Modgamers 21:04, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bah.. das bild is ja viel zu dunkel... so wie dus nu gemacht hast... --Modgamers 21:11, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, klar! Die Bildschirme sind immer individuell eingestellt, aber so eine Auto-Korrektur ist trotzdem praktisch, wenn man sie hat. Sie richtet sich ja nicht nach meinem Bildschirm sondern an standardisierte Einstellungen. Um es mal anschaulich zu machen, habe ich mal eines deiner Bilder durch die Level-Korrektur laufen lassen... :200px 200px :Das rechte Bild ist nur mit einem Klick bearbeitet worden. Durch die Gegenüberstellung wirkt das linke Bild doch etwas blass. Aber ich finde das nicht schlimm... deine Bilder sind auch so gut :) --Little Ani Admin 21:16, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: Stell mal dein PC nicht so dunkel ein... ^^ Das stimmt... jedoch ist das Bild wie es links ist, genauso im comic... der ist blass ;) --Modgamers 21:18, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich wollte es ja nur gesagt haben... du musst es ja nicht beachten. Vergiss meine Gegenüberstellung am besten wieder, denn ich kenne den Comic nicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:19, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja ein wenig recht hast du schon.. nur ist dein Bild viel zu dunkel.. und meins ein klein wenig zu blass... --Modgamers 21:21, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ahja... komm mal itzekuh.. night talk --Modgamers 22:21, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Under Construction Hi nochmal eine Frage: wie setzt man das Zeichen für Under Construction? - ich hab es mal gelesen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo, und unter Hilfe finde ich es nicht... Kannst du mir nochmal helfen? thx mfg Darth Maulhalten 18:21, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Da Ani im moment nicht da ist, antworte ich für ihn. Das machst du so Gruß Boba 18:22, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ging aber schnell^^ Thx! ::Darth Maulhalten 18:26, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bücher & Timeline Holla Urlauber =^] wollte nur ma nen Link bekannt geben, der wie ich finde nich schlecht iz, gerade wegen der Timeline. Ich kiek da, neben Star Wars, immer nach Forgotten Realms Bücher. grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:34, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) http://www.steffis-buecherkiste.de/seiten/bibliographien/starwars.html :Naja, ist aber nicht mehr aktuell, aber cool das du sowas rausgegraben hast^^ Jango 21:10, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, echt cool! Danke dir, Darth HYDRAnous :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:35, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Topliste für Wikis eröffnet!! Hallo und guten Abend. Nach monatelanger und doch vergeblicher Suche nach einer Sammlung von verschiedenen Wikis habe ich kurzerhand die Topliste "TopWikis" eröffnet. Sie ist ein Projekt des NarrenWiki und soll Internetbenutzern die Suche nach einem passenden Wiki erleichtern. Außerdem kann eine Topliste dem jeweiligen Wiki höhere Besucherzahlen bescheren. Alles, was man tun muss ist das Wiki auf der Topliste anmelden und den Quellcode für den Votebutton in das Wiki einbauen. Je mehr Klicks auf den Votebutton, desto höher steht das Wiki am Ende in der Topliste. zur Topliste geht es hier lang: TopWikis Für Fragen stehe ich gerne via E-Mail zur Verfügung. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß im Netz. --217.66.32.101 17:17, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kann man sich da einfach eintragen oder ist das so wie ein Bannertausch? Also, dass wir auch einen Banner von der Seite irgendwo bei uns einbinden müssen? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:24, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hi Ani! Könntest du bitte bei ICQ on kommen? Ich hab eine kleine bitte an dich. Gruß, --Asajj Tee? 18:18, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es hat sich geklärt, ich habe die Sachen. Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht zu viel Mühe gemacht. --Asajj Tee? 23:25, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, okay! Sorry, dass es mit gestern nicht mehr gereicht hat... Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:06, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ach was. *abwink*. Ist nicht schlimm :). --Asajj Tee? 12:09, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ach ja, ich habe noch eine kleine Bitte :). Ich werde mir vermutlich bald die Dark Empire Comics besorgen, habe jedoch leider keinen Scanner. Wenn ich Bilder aus den Comics benötige, kann ich dann bitte zu dir kommen ? --Asajj Tee? 14:40, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, klar... :) --Little Ani Admin 14:41, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ah, danke. Ich melde mich dann bei dir. --Gruß, Asajj Tee? 14:43, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) LSMaker Überarbeitung Sorry das ich erst an diesem Punkt dazu komme, aber vielen vielen Dank für die Überarbeitung! Der Artikel ist nun um einiges besser strukturiert und auch optisch ansprechender! Noch einmal: Danke! Darth Tobi 22:23, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem! Ich freue mich, wenn es dir so gefällt. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, da der Artikel auch gut lang ist, aber offensichtlich hat sich der Aufwand gelohnt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:10, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Gelohnt hat es sich alle mal! Darth Tobi 16:50, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) LotF Band 8 Hi, Little Ani! Auf Star Wars.com wurde das Cover zu Legacy of the Force 8 veröffentlicht. Das sieht wahnsinnig cool aus, findest du nicht auch? Jacen als Sith ... --Gruß, Asajj Tee? 19:56, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das Cover ist wirklich sehr gelungen :) Ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Band, der Ende des Monats erscheint! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:14, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es bereits hochgeladen :). 20:15, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Erstmal bestimmt cool das bild schau es mir nachher mal an, dann zu zwei anderen Dingen, ich hab bei Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon was zur Vorlage:Familie geschrieben und ich hab da noch nen kleinen Vorschlag zur Baustelle der Woche Seite. Es gibt da nämlich ein Problem, bisher gibt es nichts was auf sie hinweist, also auf die Seite an sich, wenn man nun einen Artikel da reinbringen will, damit er in der nächsten Woche im Portal eingebunden wird, hat man dass Problem, dass man die Seite nicht findet, wenn man den Namen vergessen hat oder ihn nicht kennt. Daher wäre es von Vorteil, wenn man das auf dem Portal verlinkt, unten wo lesenswert und so verlinkt sind. Dazu ein kleines Bildchen und zwar würde ich für einen Bauarbeiterhelm oder so ein Bauerkehrsschild plädieren oder irgendein Werkzeug. Da das allerdings wohl Administrationsdinge sind am Portal was hinzuzufügen, wende ich mich mal an dich Ani ;) Gruß Boba 20:26, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Joa, danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe mal einen Link unter der Baustelle der Woche gemacht. Da bei Lesenswert und so ist schon alles voll... Ich weiß nicht, ob das dann nicht zu gequetscht aussieht, und eine dritte Reihe wäre wohl schon zu viel Links -.- naja, ich hoffe, so ist es recht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:16, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Cool danke Ani ;) Boba 00:10, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Hallo Little Ani, ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir diese Rechte fürs Verschieben geben könntest--Jaina Solo 12:29, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Was genau bringen einem eigentlich diese Move Rechte? Darth Tobi 12:37, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn du dich bei einem Artikelnamen verschrieben hast, kannst du ihn zum richtigen Namen verschieben. --Asajj Tee? 12:38, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Danke für den Hinweis, Asajj. Darth Tobi 12:52, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, natürlich bekommst du sie, Jaina Solo! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:03, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Schönen Dank auch!--Jaina Solo 13:20, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ackbar Hallo Littel Ani! Ich überarbeite ja im Moment Ackbar, könntest du auf der Diskussion schon den ein oder anderen Verbesserungsvorschlag abgeben? Das wäre super :). --Asajj Tee? 21:51, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich weiß, dass du den Artikel zur Zeit überarbeitest. Ich wollte ihn auch noch auf jeden Fall lesen, aber lieber erst, wenn er fertig ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:00, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Na gut. Es war nur so mal die Idee, schon mal ein Meinungsbild zu machen :). Wenn ich fertig bin und Ben es sich mal angesehen hat, komme ich drauf zurück, ja? --Asajj Tee? 22:02, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, brauchst du nicht :) Ich erwarte schon mit jeder Änderung von dir die Fertigstellung des Artikels ^^ Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:03, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich brauche ja nur noch Dark Empire^^. Und die Gespensterstaffelbücher, aber die macht ja der liebe Yoda41, da ich die ja nicht habe. --Asajj Tee? 22:05, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Achso! Cool, da steht uns ja ein richtiger, epischer Ackbar-Artikel in Romanlänge ins Haus *freu* :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:07, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Er ist glaube ich auf Platz 11 der längsten Artikel^^. --22:08, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, das ist schon ein Wort... muss mir die Liste auch mal angucken. Interessiert mich gerade! --Little Ani Admin 22:10, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Und ? Ist er es noch oder hat ein anderer Artikel aufgeholt? --Asajj Tee? 22:29, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ähm, ja! Es ist noch die Nummer 11 --Little Ani Admin 22:30, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ach ja, Sorry, dass ich bei den Großadmirälen Samstag(oder war es Freitag?) die en-links vergessen habe .... --Asajj Tee? 22:35, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Asajj :) Das ist doch kein Problem! --Little Ani Admin 22:39, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Oh, gut^^. Ich habe die beiden Comics jetzt hier neben mir legen, da ich gerade aus Jülich zurückgekehrt bin. Ich freu mich schon richtig^^. --Asajj Tee? 18:22, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder und Zitate Hallo Little Ani! Erstmal hätte ich eine Bitte wegen dem Bild für Ackbar: könntest du mir das Bild "herauscannen", wo er sich gerade mit Mon Mothma unterhält? Dort ist er gerade auf der Defiance. Nochetwas: Kann ich für Gunray ein englisches Zitat nehmen? In Cloak of Deception habe ich ein gutes gefunden: Ich finde, es passt in den Artikel. --Asajj Tee? 20:35, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ist das Bild in Das Dunkle Imperium I? Den zweiten Band habe ich nämlich noch nicht. Verwende lieber ein deutsches Zitat, aber ein englisches passt echt nicht rein. Und wenn du meinst, ob du ein englisches Zitat übersetzen darfst, muss ich dir sagen, dass es dann kein Zitat mehr ist. Also geht das nicht... aber es gibt bestimmt noch andere gute Zitate. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:46, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das Bild ist im ersten Band. :). Hm, na gut. Ich suche mal in "Der Schattenjäger" etwas oder überlege, welches aus dem Film ich nehmen könnte, ich fand es nur passend, deshalb die Frage ;). --Asajj Tee? 20:55, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Du ich wollte dir das Bild gerade hochladen, aber der Host scheint wieder zu spinnen. Es kommt die ganze Zeit eine Fehlermeldung... ich werd noch wahnsinnig mit dem! Ich schicke dir das Bild über eMail. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:05, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay, danke :). --Asajj Tee? 21:05, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Bild ist da, ich lade es so bald wie möglich hoch. --Asajj Tee? 22:08, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wenn Asajj die Vorlage:Fremdsprachige Quelle einfügt, dort steht das man mit der Vorlage auch Zitate übersetzen kann wenn man sagt, das es diesbezüglich noch keine offizielle Übersetzung gibt Jango 22:11, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, dann ist das in der Vorlage falsch. Zitat kann man nicht übersetzen und dann als Zitat weiterlaufen lassen. Das ist ein Widerspruch in sich. Die Vorlage ist eigentlich nur für einzelne Wörter gedacht. Ich schau da mal nach... Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:22, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nighttalk Bock aufn schnack? --Modgamers 22:36, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, okay! :) --Little Ani Admin 22:38, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nochmal nighttalk? --Modgamers 22:46, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) jetzt vielleicht? --Modgamers 23:32, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Heute vielleicht? --Modgamers 00:10, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia He Little Ani hast schon gehört das die Sithpedia unsere Artikel kopiert. Das ist doch ne Frechheit. Findest du nicht auch? --Shaak Ti 22:42, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, natürlich weiß ich davon. Ich habe doch selber auf Premias Diskussionsseite mitgeredet. Ich fand das auf jeden Fall eine Frechheit... zum Glück sind sie ja vernünftig und geben das Projekt auf. Ansonsten würde das noch Zustände wie in Polen geben, wo es auch zwei SW-Wikis gibt. Das muss echt nicht sein, das man eine Fan-Gemeinde mit solchen Projekten spaltet... --Little Ani Admin 22:55, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Ja da hast du recht. Lies dir mal meine letzte bemerkung auf Premias seite durch. --Shaak Ti 23:03, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, wie auch immer das da war... die Seite existiert nun nicht mehr. --Little Ani Admin 23:06, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja das nenn ich mal schnell reagiert, der hatte wohl angst vor ner anziege ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 23:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Sicher ist es glaube ich nicht das das Projekt aufgegeben wurde. Es könnten haufenweise andere Probleme seien. --Shaak Ti 23:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::hm Joa, Boba hat den im Forum dazu geschrieben das das nicht in Ordnung seie und so, der Admin hat das eingesehen und die wiki gelöscht, er meinte noch das die Jedipedia den linkplatz bekommen würde, was auch immer er damit meint Jango 23:14, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Im welchem Forum ? --Shaak Ti 23:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Die Sithpedia war die wiki vom Inoffiziellem Star Wars Fanclub. Da die von uns so viel kopiert hatten, habe ich mich im Forum angemeldet und die Verantwortlichen dort arauf aufmerksam gemacht, was dass sein solle und was sie sich davon erhoffen. Daraufhin hat der dmin die Sithpedia aus dem Netz genohmmen. Ach da fällt mir noch ein, er entschuldigt sich von ganzem Herzen bei uns. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht und verlinkt nun von seinem Forum auf die Jedipedia. Desweiteren, will der sich noch mit mir über irgendwas unterhalten, was genau, weiß ich nicht, aber ich halte euch auf dem laufendem. Gruß Boba 23:59, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ihr könnt wohl alle nich schlafen wat? ^^ Ich wollt eigentlich nur sagen das ich Boba Fett - Feind des Imperiums in den Händen halte, naja nich grad euer Thema aufgegriffen aber egal. Der Band enthält außerdem noch Salvage - Die Rettung und der Doppelgänger. Wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit finde schreib ich ma wat dazu. So nu noch Dr. House und dann ab ins Bett =^] nächtle sagt der Sith Lord Darth HYDRAnous 00:27, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Union Abend Ani, ich hab mir letze Woche Union gekauft und wollte den Artikel zu dem Moff schreiben äh Name ist mir entfallen, da ich den allerdings nur auf English habe, wollt ich fragen ob du mir dann wenn er fertig sit ein passendes Zitat einbauen kannst Gruß Jango 19:13, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, aber leider habe ich den Comic nicht... ja das soll's geben ^^ Hoffentlich ließt einer diese Zeilen und schreit auf, dass er den Comic hat. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:17, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich wollte ihn mir ja besorgen, doch mein Gebot hat den Preis nur in die Höhe geschrieben. ^^. Ach ja, Unser Lieblings Mon-Calamari ist fertig. --Asajj Tee? 19:19, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Oh echt, hm hast du nicht den Artikel zum Comic geschrieben? hm naja ich muss mal schauen, wollte mir noch sonderband 1 kaufen und Jedi vs Sith, hab da ne coole Seite gefunden, welche aber mein geheimniss bleibt bis ich alle comics hab ;) Eh wie, mein lieblings Calamari iser nicht Jango 19:20, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Den Artikel hat Jade-Skywalker geschrieben. --Asajj Tee? 19:21, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Welche Internetseite meinst du, Jango? Bitte verrate es mir ! Bitte, bitte... ^^ --Little Ani Admin 19:27, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok na gut, wenn du mich so auf den Knien anflehst ;) hier ein Link zu den Comics ab 99 angefangen mit Band 1, achja der gehört mir Jango 19:30, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Schade, dass es Union nicht mehr gibt -.-. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj Tee? 19:35, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Der Link ist in der Tat genial, aber leider haben die auch nicht Heft 46, welches mir auch noch fehlt... naja! Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:40, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Sag ich ja, die haben soweit ich sehen konnte auch alle Sonderbände und spezials, also die comics zu Episode I und so Gruß Jango 19:42, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Hey Ani suchst du zufällig den hier ? Gruß Boba 21:34, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Hey, ja! Ganz genau!! :) Danke Boba, vielen Dank! Aber der will ja satte 13,- + 2,- EUR Porto für dieses dünne Heftchen haben. Da muss ich mir erstmal überlegen, ob mir das so viel wert ist. Heftig ist das ja schon... Da bekomme ich ja auch einen Sonderband der viermal dicker ist, als so ein Heftchen -.- --Little Ani Admin 21:39, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Gern geschehen Ani ;) Ja das ist schon teuer aber er ist ja auch sehr selten oder? Boba 21:47, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neimoidianischer Innenkreis Hallo, Little Ani! Kennst du eine deutsche Bezeichnung für Neimoidianischer Innenkreis? Der Artikel basiert auf einer fremdsprachigen Quelle und in Cloak of Deception ist er der Nemoidian Inner Circle. Hast du eine Ahunng, ob der Name irgendwo übersetzt wurde? -Asajj Tee? 20:21, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, leider kenne ich auch keine deutsche Übersetzung. Mir ist auch nur die englische Bezeichnung ein Begriff. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:41, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, dann verschiebe ich es mal. --Asajj Tee? 21:42, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) General Skywalker Ich hebe gerade gemerkt, dass du General Skywalker seit fast einem Monat UC hast, ohne etwas daran zu tun. Hast du den vergessen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach du meine Güte... was ist den da passiert? Ich könnte schwören, dass ich den Text schon geschrieben und abgespeichert hatte. Hm, nunja! Da ich das nicht bei mir auf der Festplatte abgesichert hatte, muss ich den Text wohl nochmal neu schreiben! Ich setz mich gleich nachher daran :) Danke für den Hinweis, Ackbar! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:08, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :He Little Ani will nur sagen: Das dein neuer Artikel General Skywalker echt gut geworden ist. --Shaak Ti 21:59, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Jo, danke! Solche Lobe höre ich immer wieder gerne ^^ Aber glaub mir: Im Gegensatz zu dem, was manch einer hier leistet, ist das eine Kleinigkeit :) --Little Ani Admin 22:02, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jango Fett Com-X "Morjen" Ani..könntest du mal bitte Jango Fett (Comic) durchlesen ob der so okay is, weil ich den ja in Englisch hab. Die ISBN Nr. hab ich nicht eingetragen da meine wohl die vom Hardcover ist bzw. die von der 30th Anniversary Collection. THANX Darth HYDRAnous 01:37, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich schau mir den Text nochmal durch. Aber leider habe ich dieHandlung nicht mehr so gut im Kopf, wozu ich davor lieber nochmal den Comic überfliege! Aber der Artikel sieht schon mal gut aus :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:10, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: He Little Ani kennst du jemanden der in der Jedipedia sehr gut über Videospiele schreiben kann? --Shaak Ti 23:20, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, Ben Kenobi hat viele Videospiele und von Anakin weiß ich, dass er das Spiel Republic Commando hat. Mehr fällt mir spontan eigentlich nicht ein. Aber schau mal auf den verschiedenen Benutzerseiten nach, da steht meistens auch viel :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Danke. Ich such einen Autoren der den Artikel Battlefront 3 schreibt. Das Spiel wird bald kommen undda ich solche langen Artikel nicht so gut schreiben kann. Such ich mir jemanden der vielleicht Lust hat wenn das Spiel rauskommt zu schreiben. Und wenn er das Spiel haben wird. --Shaak Ti 23:30, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Äh... Wenn es kommt, dann brauchste mich aber nicht fragen... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:36, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Alles Klar. Bild:;-).gif. --Shaak Ti 23:50, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und ihr zum nachlessen steht es hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Battlefront#Star_Wars_Battlefront_III. --Shaak Ti 23:55, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) move Hi Little Ani! Ich wollte mich einmal erkundigen was man tun muss um moverrechte zu bekommen. Hätte ich da schon genug getan oder nicht?? MfG--CC Gree disku 16:05, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du hast doch nur Benutzerseitenedits, was nützen dir da die Rechte? --Asajj Tee? 16:09, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nur, ist übertrieben, Asajj. Aber wirklich, wozu brauchst du die Moverechte? MfG - Cody 16:12, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe dir Move-Rechte eingerichtet, Commander Gree! Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:46, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee!!!! MfG--CC Gree disku 16:48, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danuta Wieso hast du die ganzen Infos aus der Box gelöscht? Die waren alle offiziell, aus der Quelle Kyle Katarns Tales. --Thor 18:56, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Infos kamen mir komisch vor, weil manche Leute verwenden bei solchen Sachen nicht immer offizielle Quellen oder tragen sogar irgendwas ein. Wenn die Informationen offizielle sind, kannst du sie natürlich wieder eintragen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, zumal nicht einmal die WP diese Informationen drin hat. Wenn du dich damit auskennst, kannst du auch gerne Einzelnachweise in einer Infobox verwenden, um solche empfindliche Daten sicher zu belegen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:46, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist schon alles richtig - zumindest bis auf die Tatsache, dass man Standard mit d''' schreibt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 18:48, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Okay, okay... war Quatsch von mir! Aber Danke, Ben, dass du das bestätigst :) Und sorry, Thor1983! --Little Ani Admin 18:50, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem ^^ Hier der Link zur Quelle, nur als Info: https://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/kylekatarnstale2. Standard mit d... upps... *g* --Thor 18:56, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Lol habt ihr das schon gesehen.. en:The Muppet Show oder das hier en:List of references to Star Wars in television ? Das ist ja sowas von sinnlos. Boba 19:03, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Anspielungen im Fernsehen find ich total cool. Was hab ich mich beömmelt als Rommie in Andromeda plötzlich sagte "Dies sind nicht die Droiden die ihr sucht." und dabei mit ihrer Hand wedelt ^^ --Thor 19:07, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Von den Anspielungen im TV sind mir auch einige bekannt. So eine Parodie im TV ist immer ganz amüsant ^^ --Little Ani Admin 19:09, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt, ich hab Gestern erst eine gesehen, da hat in so einer TV-Kinderserie Darth Vader gegen Michael Jackson gekämpft, also es waren verkleidete Personen. Trotzdem gleich einen Artikel drüber zu schreiben, find ich ein wenig sinnlos... :) Boba 19:12, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber überleg mal wie viele Anspielungen es schon gibt.. und die Liste ist sicher noch lange nichtt voll.. denke sowas wird immer wieder gern gelesen.--Thor 19:15, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Über den Sinn und Unsinn eines Artikel lässt sich natürlich streiten. Ich finde Listen sehr selten schön und diese Liste ist – vom Inhalt mal ganz abgesehen – einfach nur hässlich. Alles wirkt einfach so dahin geklatscht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:24, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mein Nickname Ich bitte dich meinen Spitznamen in deiner Freundesliste zu entfernen, war am Anfangrecht lustig, doch finde ich das der mir ncht gerecht wird, wenn ich mir den so ansehe, dann siehts so aus als wäre ich nur ein Bot der auf Vandalen jagd macht. Du wirst ja hier der Kreative genannt (Oder wars ein anderer?), also appeliere ich an deine Kreativität und denke dir bitte was cooleres aus, ja? Boah, klingt irgendwie als wenn ich dir Vorwürfe machen will, ist nicht der fall :) Dir fällt schon was ein Gruß Jango 22:30, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, klar! Wenn dich das stört, mach ich das natürlich raus... schon passiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:34, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, vielleicht fällt dir ja mal ein cooler ein,wie gesagt vorher war der cool, aber irgendwie, suckt der voll, egal nicht deine Schuld Jango 22:36, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Jango! Wenns dir nicht passt ist das okay und ich versteh das. Man muss das halt nur sagen, dann ist das kein Ding. --Little Ani Admin 22:38, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, dann vergiss das ich mich gerechtfertig habe und erache das als Anweisung^^ Jango 22:40, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungssperre für IPs Bitte für meine Benutzerseite. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:00, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Okay, ich habe es für dich eingestellt! Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:36, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke =) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:40, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Comic-Serie Hi Ani kannst du mir mal sagen wann das nächste Comic der Star Wars Comic-Serie erscheint ich krieg das irgendwie nie auf die Reihe und kannst du mir irgendein Link oder so geben wo steht wann das immer erscheint? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:47, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also es kommt monatlich immer ein Star-Wars-Comic von Panini heraus. Dabei wechselt es immer zwischen dem Comic-Magazin und dem Comic-Sonderband. Im Monat August 2007 war wieder ein Comic-Sonderband an der Reihe, der zufällig genau heute erschienen ist. Nächsten Monat am 19. September kommt wieder ein Comic-Magazin heraus, das die bereits angerissenen Geschichten von Der Weg ins Nichts und Das Bauernopfer fortführt. Leider weiß ich auch nicht so eine gute Internetseite... aber ein Blick auf Panini-Comics lohnt gelegentlich... Die Comic-Planung für die nächsten Monate könnte aller Voraussicht nach so aussehen: :*August 2007: Sonderband 39 Tag & Bink :*September 2007: Comic-Magazin 64 mit Der Weg ins Nichts und Das Bauernopfer :*Oktober 2007: Sonderband 40 Legacy II: Gebrochen :*November 2007: Comic-Magazin 65 mit Der Weg ins Nichts und Das Bauernopfer :*Dezember 2007: Sonderband 41 Knights of the Old Republic III :*Januar 2008: Comic-Magazin 66 mit Das Bauernopfer :Zusätzlich erscheint im November 2007 auch der Sammelband Klonkriege: Premium III, der die letzten Klonkriege-Sonderbände zusammenfasst. Hoffen wir, dass die Planung so auch zutrifft... sicher ist es aber nicht! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:36, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Also heißt das, wenn ich da richtig gepeilt hab, dass beispielsweise nächsten Monat ein Comic, und darauf ein Sonderband kommt. Ich dachte eigentlich jeden monat kommt ein Comic raus, und alle paar ein sonderband, muss ich wohl dann irgendwo falsch aufgenohmen und verstanden haben. :) Was die Comicerscheinungen angeht, dass steht doch in jedem Comic hinten drin. Wenn man sich jeden Comic kauft, weiß man auch wann der nächste erscheint.:) Gruß Boba 20:50, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, genau! Das steht immer auf der letzten Seite des Comic-Magazins. Im Sonderband steht allerdings nicht, wann der nächste Comic erscheint. Ja, Boba, das hast du richtig verstanden. Es erscheint immer ein Magazin und ein Sonderband im monatlichen Rhythmus, was man auf meiner obigen Auflistung gut erkennen kann. Wenn diesen Monat ein Sonderband an der Reihe war, erscheint nächsten Monat auf jeden Fall ein Magazin und im Oktober ist es dann wieder ein dicker Sonderband... so hat Panini das geregelt. So erscheint jeden Monat irgendwas... :) --Little Ani Admin 20:54, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Man kann auch sagen: Der Sonderband erscheint alle zwei Monate und das Magazin erscheint alle zwei Monate, jedoch immer versetzt... hoffe, es ist verständlich :) --Little Ani Admin 20:56, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja jetzt hab ichs verstanden, kann man mit direkt aufeinander folgenden Fußballspielen, bei dem die Sonne fest an einem Punkt steht, vergleichen, erst spielt man gegen die Sonne (Comic-Spielrichtung) und dann mit der Sonne (Sonderband-Richtung), dann wieder Comic-Richtung, wieder Sonderband-Richtung, usw. Boba 21:10, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: Nicht mehr lang dann hat Jedipedia zum zweiten mal Geburtstag, und am Montag haben Premia und Ben Geburtstag :) dann schenken wir den beiden den 5.500sten Artikel ;) schaffen wir bestimmt ::::::Ja, aber hallo! Natürlich schaffen wir das :) Wäre doch gelacht... --Little Ani Admin 21:24, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: Du hast es verstanden. Gut! :) :::::::BTw, 2:1 zur Halbzeit für Deutschland, wo dir gerade von Fußball reden *gg* Yeah, machen wir die Tommies platt ^^ --Thor 21:58, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Tommies? Die Umschreibung für einen bzw. mehrere Engländer hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Ich kenn nur Inselaffen ^^ Boba 22:02, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Die sind beide geil^^ Darth Tobi 22:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::So wurden die Engländer im WK2 von den Deutschen genannt. Find das klingt gut ^^ --Thor 23:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Hihi Danke jetzt weiß ich auch warum un´ser Kiosk das Comic nicht bestellen konnte ich Dorsch!^^ Das es immer wechselt wusste ich gar nicht! Aber naja spar ich Geld!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Morjens..soweit stimmt das mit den Comics..Bonusfrage: Was ist mit Essentials Band 3 - Die Erben des Imperiums. Der kommt soweit ich weiß im Oktober raus und ist ebenfalls ein Sonderband. Na da bin ich ja ma gespannt ^^ Darth HYDRAnous 23:40, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, das ist schon ein Sonderband, aber die Essentials kommen zusätzlich raus. Wenn man es so sieht, sind diesen Monat auch zwei Sonderbände erschienen... und zwar Tag & Bink und Das dunkle Imperium II. Die Essentials-Reihe kommt also zusätzlich, erscheint aber auch dafür nur alle drei Monate oder so. --Little Ani Admin 23:55, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja sowas dacht ich mir schon..Danke für die Bestätigung..1027 Punkte für die Bonusfrage ^^ G'Mai Duris wird wohl leider nur ein Stub werden Sorry Darth HYDRAnous 00:06, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Oh, schade... aber wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt -.- Danke für die 1027 Punkte! --Little Ani Admin 00:09, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Klar hast die Punkte redlich verdient =^]. Ja meine Arbeit frißt mich grad auf, 55 Stunden-Woche und ständig wechselnde Schichten fodern ihren Tribut. Leider ist es nicht nur Jedipedia das ich vernachlässigen muß. Aber auf Regen folgt bekanntlich Sonnenschein..zumindest wurde mir das ma gesagt Darth HYDRAnous 00:18, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich werde dieses Mal für eine längere Zeit nicht mehr da sein! Ich bin nämlich ab Montag bis Freitag, dem 7. September weg, also zwei Wochen. Da es sowas wie eine „Geschäftsreise“ ist, werde ich über das Wochenende nach Hause kommen können. Aber unter der Woche bin ich halt nicht erreichbar, sofern es da kein Internet gibt, was ich zumindest mal glaube. Also, bis Sonntag bin ich noch da und dann nicht mehr. Ich wünsche allen hier noch schöne, erholsame Sommertage und viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Bin mal gespannt, wie es hier in zwei Wochen aussieht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:15, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich wünsche dir trotzdemviel Spaß(auch wenn's etwas mit Arbeit zu tun hat ;) ) Und du bist ja nicht der einzige, der wegfährt, ich bin ja auch am dreißigsten in die Toskana. Auf jeden Fall, bis dann. --Bel Iblis 18:18, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Oh das nervt doch! :( Aber trodzdem viel Spaß! Hoffe es wird nicht so anstrengend für dich! ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:20, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::@Bel Iblis: Oh, ich wär auch lieber in der Toskana... schönen Urlaub, wünsche ich dir :) @Heiliger Klingone: Naja, ich befürchte, dass es sehr anstrengend sein wird... :( --Little Ani Admin 18:23, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Sniff was sollen wir nur ohne dich machen :( und das ganze zwei Wochen. Aber ich wünsch dir trotzdem viel Spaß und vielleicht auch etwas Erholung;)( auch wen es "Geschäftlich“ ist) --Der Heilige Klingone 18:25, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Auch wenn du schon weg bist, viel Spaß!!!!! Ich beantworte einfach mal die Fragen, die an dich gerichtet werden und die ich auch beantworten kann. ;-)--mfg--Yoda41 Admin 19:10, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich danke dir! :) Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich! Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel und Fact File Hi Ani! Vielleicht könntest du mal kurz ICQ anmachen, ich hab nämlich ein bis zwei Fragen... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 01:05, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Okay! --Little Ani Admin 01:06, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage bezüglich Lemmarelevanz Hallo Ani, ich habe mir erlaubt, aufgrund der Tatsache das dieser Clan in der Form einzigartig ist, einen Artikel über den )KAI( Clan aus JK2 zu verfassen. Ich habe versucht das ganze so neutral wie möglich zu halten. Ich hoffe das geht so in Ordnung, ist auch in der Fandom Kategorie plaziert worden ;-) Periphalos 13:57, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Periphalos! Solange das nicht ausartet, spricht da eigentlich nichts dagegen. Aber wenn nun jeder kleine Clan beschrieben wird und einen Stub-Artikel bekommt, dann ist es wieder kontraproduktiv. Ebenso wenn Clans heute erstellt werden und wenig später schon hier einen Artikel haben... sowas muss dann schon auf eigenen Füßen stehen! Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:02, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke ;) Denke aber nicht, das sich noch mehr Clans mit einem Artikel melden werden. Die meisten sind in der Tat zu klein, würde also nichts bringen und allgemein sind es auch nicht mehr viele Clans die aktiv bei JK2 sind. Periphalos 14:12, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Allianz der vergessenen Hi Ani, bevor du weg bist muss ich dich nochmal nerven ;), wieso heisst das Lemma des Romans Allianz der Vergessenen Allianz der Vergessenen (Roman) es gibt keinen anderen Artikel der nur Allianz der Vergessenen heisst, ist dir da ewentuel ein fehler unterlaufen? Gruß Jango 16:45, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das kann man verschieben! Wenn halt irgendwann der Artikel zur Allianz der Vergessenen erstellt wird, kann man das ja neu regeln. Aber du hast recht... Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:48, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) benötige hilfe Hallo little Ani! ich benötige deine hilfe um mehr über das Star Wars Universum herauszufinden,ich bin nämlich ein anfänger und habe mein erstes Star Wars band angefangen-Band 2 Yoda Pfad der dunkelheit.ich bin ehrlich-ich habe den anfang verstanden,aber bei seite68 hats dan aufgehört.Bitte hilf mir!Mit freundlichen grüssen,--Darth Bane 94 18:30, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST). :Hallo Darth Bane 94! Was genau hast du denn nicht verstanden? Ein Begriff oder die Charaktere oder? Du musst deine Frage schon konkreter stellen, damit ich weiß, wie ich dir helfen kann! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:38, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage Wie macht man sich eine Benutzerseite :Ganz einfach...du klickst oben links auf den noch roten Link Benutzerseite und schreibst los...es ist außerdem üblich das man seine Beiträge mit ~~~~ unterschreibt...daraus wird dann das: Darth Tobi 20:30, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja und registrier dich am besten voher^^...ist kostenlos und überhaupt nicht aufwändig. Darth Tobi 20:31, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Gibt es für eine Benutzerseite auch eine Vorlage Benutzer Justus Wenn du mit Vorlage eine Infobox meinst, dann ja. Du findest sie hier Vorlage:Benutzer. Gruß Boba 20:59, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Guck dich einfach auf anderen Benutzerseiten um und lass dich inspirieren....du kannst im Abschnitt bearbeiten auch gucken, wie eine bestimmte Sache gemacht wurde. Darth Tobi 21:18, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Was ist ein Jedipedia Administrator ?? :Administratoren haben einige Rechte mehr als wir normalen User^^...naja sie können Bilder löschen und sind für Technik und ähnliches zuständig. Du musst nicht für jede Frage einen Absatz machen...du hättest das ruhig in einen packen können;) :Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ :Die Taste befindet sich links neben der Enter Taste und das Zeichen wird mit Alt Gr aktiviert. Darth Tobi 21:22, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Bearbeitungskonflikt, gebe meinen Senf trotzdem dazu ::Administratoren der Jedipedia, sind an sich ganz normale Benutzer wie du und ich die ein paar mehr Rechte genießen, aber auch viel mehr Pflichten besitzen bze haben als wir. Administratoren dürfen bzw können Artikel löschen, Benutzerkonten und Ip.Adressen sperren, Seiten wie die Hauptseite schützen ubd boch ein paar mehr, Ansonsten sind das auch Menschen, die meist Anlaufstelle für diverse Fragen sind, ich hoffe das reicht dir als Antwort Gruß Jango 21:26, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Auch Bearbeitungskonflikt!! :::Naja, Administratoren (kurz:Admin) haben nicht nur mehr rechte, sondern auch alles mögliche an Pflichten. Sie müssen überwachen, dass hier alles in geordneten Bahnen abläuft, sich um die Verwaltung kümmern etc. Admins sind auch nicht besser als normale User, sie haben nur mehr Arbeit, und die zusätzlichen Rechte sind nur Werkzeug, was sie zum arbeiten brauchen. @Darth Tobi: Wenn du einen absatz, also , machst, musst du nicht die Entertaste drücken, sondern direkt weiterschreiben (blabla blabla) dann sparst du dir das neue setzen der Doppelpunkte. MfG - Cody 21:33, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Joa ich weiß, aber mir gefällt das dann außerlich besser wenn ich weitereditiere^^ Darth Tobi 21:36, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Eine Frage, drei Antworten... Leute, ich bin begeistert :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:43, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja wir sind super aktiv^^ Darth Tobi 21:45, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Move Rechte Hi! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir Move Rechte einrichten könntest, da ich sie schon desöfteren gebraucht hätte und ich nun für die Zukunft "aufrüsten" will. Wäre nett von dir, Gruß Darth Tobi 12:34, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, natürlich kann ich dir das einrichten :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:35, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank! Darth Tobi 12:36, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage Gibts eigentlch ne Vorlage für Star Wars Brettspiele? Darth Nihilus 66 17:26, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Nein, gibt es nicht. Willste eine? :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:47, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Tschuldigung das ich mich erst so spät melde, ja ich bräuchte in der Tat eine für das Spiel Risiko: Die Klonkriege Darth Nihilus 66 10:13, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Dann könnte man Star Wars Monopoly auch da rein packen... Darth Tobi 11:48, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Stimmt an das hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Darth Nihilus 66 18:55, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Forum Komm mal ins Forum, wenn du wieder da bist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:47, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Urlaubspause Moin Ani! Anscheinend hast du es ja geschafft, einen PC aufzutreiben. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 15:32, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich bin wieder an meinem eigenen PC, da ich über das Wochenende Zuhause bin. Am Montag geht die „Geschäftsreise“ jedoch in eine zweite Runde und ich werde dann am Freitag, 7. September wieder da sein. Ich bin also nur morgen noch da :)... Da wo ich bin , gibt es zwar einen WLAN Accsess Point, leider habe ich aber keinen Laptop -.- ich versuche vielleicht mal über meinen Nintendo DS online zu kommen. Soll ja irgendwie gehen. Ansonsten nutze ich die Zeit, um zur Abwechslung mal zu „arbeiten“! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:41, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, dann können wir ja morgen mal wieder ein wenig "arbeiten". Vielleicht können wir dann ja auch ein wenig über ICQ quatschen - ich bin heute Abend nämlich nicht da. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:02, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dark Times – Der Weg ins Nichts Yo Ani ;) Wie machen wir das eigentlich mit Der Weg ins Nichts? Soll man den Artikel um den zweiten Teil erweitern oder einen eigenen Artikel zu Teil Zwei schreiben? Und wenn wir zwei Artikel haben/machen machst du dann so ne Reihen-Vorlage wie bei den anderen Comics? Also wie bei Rebellion und so? Viele Grüße Boba 14:26, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS:Wie kommst du auf ein Todesdatum von 1 VSY oder wars 1 NSY bei Derral laut meiner Timeline spielt Das Bauernopfer wie alle Rebellion-Teile in 0 VSY? :Also erstmal zu Derral: Das Bauernopfer spielt nach der Schlacht von Yavin und deshalb kann es keinesfalls 0 VSY sein, da es ja '''0 v'or der '''S'chlacht von 'Y'avin heißt. Also braucht man ein Jahr mit NSY... in der Timeline zu Heft Nr. 63 ist Das Bauernopfer leider nicht eingetragen. Ohne den Vermerk auf dem Cover wüsste man nicht einmal das die Geschichte Das Bauernopfer heißt -.- Jedenfalls haben wir es bisher immer so gehandhabt, dass es kein Jahr 0 '''NSY gibt. Das ist auch von Quelle zu Quelle unterschiedlich... mal gibt es das Jahr Null und mal wieder nicht. Bei Diskussion:0 VSY gibt es auch eine Debatte über das, die aber irgendwie untergegangen ist. Bei Der Weg ins Nichts sollte man die Fortsetzung einfach im Artikel anhängen, da es sich hierbei um keine neue Geschichte sondern eben um eine Fortsetzung handelt. Eine Vorlage zur Dark Times-Serie wäre aktuell nicht zu gebrauchen, da es bis jetzt ja sowieso nur eine Geschichte gibt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:37, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank Ani, immer wieder schön von dir „aufgeklärt“ zu werden (kleiner Scherz nicht unbedingt ernst nehmen;)) Hast du die Geschichte schon erweitert oder soll ich das machen? Ich guck mir mal die Diskussion an, vielleicht kann man die mal wieder aufgreifen. Ist wirklich blöd mit dem Jahr. Viele Grüße Boba 14:42, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, ich habe aus Heft 63 noch überhaupt nichts in die Jedipedia geschrieben. Du kannst das gerne tun, wenn du willst :) Ich kümmer mich eh gerade um Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe! --Little Ani Admin 14:46, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay, dann werde ich das mal tun ;) Boba 14:53, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Neue Welle Hey, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die Datenbank noch nicht vollständig ausgebeutet ist, dann hätte ich schon viel früher dafür gesorgt. ihr könnt in der nächsten Zeit wieder mit einigen Artikeln rechnen. Ich darf doch mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig unter UC stellen, oder? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:05, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, natürlich darfst du das! Achte nur, dass du sie auch zeitnah wieder entfernt und nehme die kein Beispiel an einige Kandidaten hier, die ihre UC-Vorlage monatelang in Artikeln lassen. Ich freue mich schon auf deine nächsten Artikel :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:07, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Yo, ich werde bald den nächsten schreiben. Vielleicht schon heute am Abend. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:10, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: arghs da fällt mir ein dass ich meinen Orinackra Artikel noch aufstellen muss ^^ --Thor 16:57, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, keine Sorge! Das sollte keine Anspielung auf deinen Orinackra-Artikel sein :) --Little Ani Admin 17:49, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Metalorn Wie du bereits sagtest hat es niemand von uns nötig aus dem Wookieepedia zu übersetzen, ich sehe ein das ich in ferner Zukunft einige Fehler, wie z.Bsp. Yith Ganar, begangen habe, und es tut mir sehr leid. Jedoch sehe ich es nicht ein was mir seit diesem Moment unterstellt wird. Um mich zu beruhigen und im Griff zu behalten, wird es von mir keine Meinung über die Echtheit dieses Artikels geben, vertraue mir oder eben nicht. Ich möchte dich nur informieren das dieser Artikel erneut erstellt wird, in anderer Form, mit weiteren Quellen, ... etc.! Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:27, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde dir in Zukunft überhaupt nichts unterstellen, nur weil du in der Vergangenheit einmal irgendeinen Fehler gemacht hast! Das ist überhaupt nicht meine Absicht und ich habe den Artikel nur deshalb gelöscht, weil er dem der Wookieepedia derart ähnlich war, dass es einfach übersetzt und umformuliert wurde. Keinesfalls wurden offizielle Quellen benutzt, da die Informationen im Artikel überhaupt nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen hervorgehen. Ich verlange von dir auch keine Meinung über die Echtheit des Artikels, weil es da einfach nichts zu rechtfertigen gibt. Du kannst den Artikel gerne erneut erstellen... wenn du das auch noch mit weiteren Quellen machst, ist das nur in meinem Interesse. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Astri Oddo Hallo Little Ani! Ich hab eine Frage. Ich habe den oben genannten Artikel gerade um einige Informtionen aus dem Buch Im Netz des Bösen aus der Der letzte Jedi Reihe ergänzt, nur irgendwie war ich nicht angemeldet und jetzt steht nur meine IP Adresse dran, ist das egal oder nicht? Kann ich mich da irgendwie wieder eintragen falls das ein Problem ist ? Gruß [[Bulletproof 19:02, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich antworte mal für Ani, da dieser gerade wohl nicht da ist: Also ändern kann man daran nichts mehr. Das ist aber überhaupt kein Problem. Denk einfach in Zukunft daran dich anzumelden ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 19:08, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Welcome Back! Jo Ani! Endlich bist du wieder "voll" da! Bild:;-).gif 00:11, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hey, danke für die herzliche Begrüßung! Ich bin auch froh, wieder bei euch zu sein :P Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:37, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ohja war total langweilig hier ohne dich :) Schön das du wieder hier bist. Boba 00:50, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo Ani. Ist wirklich schön dass du wieder da bist. Ich hoffe es war nicht all zu anstrengend. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:52, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ui, ich werde ja ganz verlegen! Zu dem Lehrgang, bei dem ich war, kann ich sagen, dass es doch sehr anstrengend war. Puh... -.- Aber nun ist die Tortur rum :) --Little Ani Admin 00:55, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Schön dich wieder da zu haben, Ani! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 01:51, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Oh mann, immer diese Uhrzeiten... Wann schlaft ihr eigentlich? Bild:;-).gif Aber egal, Hauptsache Ani ist wieder da. Herzlich willkommen zuhause - und hau ordentlich rein! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 11:16, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, Kyle22! :) Ich freue mich auch, wieder hier zu sein. Jetzt kann es ja wieder richtig losgehen ;) Ich hoffe, dein Urlaub war schön und erholsam! Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:28, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Er war es, wenn auch tierisch heiß... Aber gut, damit muss man rechnen, wenn man nach Afrika fliegt. Kyle22 12:52, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Auch von mir ein Willkommen aber es wird ernst: kannst du die IP sperren: 84.158.63.49 :::Die hat im Mace Windu Artikel wiederholt vandaliert. Darth Tobi 14:08, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Jo, danke für den Hinweiß :) Schon erledigt! Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:09, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Benutzer:Vos Hi Little Ani: Erstmal Willkommen Zurück. Ich und der Benutzer Vos haben uns in ICQ gewundert das seine sperre nocht nicht aufgehoben ist. Er sollte Jetzt entsperrt ´sein. Kannst du dir das erklären?? --Shaak Ti 19:54, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also möchte er zurückkehren?Ich glaub morgen ist seine Sperre aufgehoben.Oder?Tobias 19:56, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Die Sperre ist heute um 21:43 Uhr aufgehoben, die Logbücher gehen zwei Stunden nach. --Bel Iblis 20:03, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so.Und das wollte ich schon immer fragen:Warum laufen die um 2 Stunden nach?Tobias 20:04, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, die Uhrzeit geht allgemein zwei Stunden nach... ist irgendwie bei allen Wikis so. Vielleicht sind die Wikis alle auf eine andere Zeitzone eingestellt. Wir haben ja die Mitteleuropäische Sommerzeit gerade. Vielleicht hängt das damit zusammen. Die Uhrzeit lässt sich aber über den Punkt Einstellungen für jeden Benutzer ändern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:25, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lalala... Hi Ani! Wär langsam mal wieder Zeit für ein Archiv, was? Bild:;-).gif ... und jetzt mach mal ICQ an... 22:54, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ach... hier passt schon noch was hin! ;) Ich geh morgen dann mal ins ICQ, da ich ohnehin nicht mehr lange online bin. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:59, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) kannst du mir nicht das hier hinterlassen? :) Also, das was du mir sagen möchtest ^^ ::Weißt du, manches lässt sich besser direkt besprechen... 23:07, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) So Nu finde ich, ist das Maß voll. Peri hat nun mehrmals Vandalisums begangen. In eienr von ihm als "Scherz" bezeichneten Aktion hat er 3 mal verschiedene Bilder von oft nachgeschlagenen Artikeln gegen schlechte Fanart von ihm ausgetauscht (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Imperium-Klasse&diff=165724&oldid=148435, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Darth_Vader&curid=1434&diff=168585&oldid=168576 und http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Luke_Skywalker&curid=1580&diff=168592&oldid=159284). Wenn man bedenkt das es sich hierbei um drei der am häufigsten nachgeschlagenen Artikel handelt und diese änderung teilweise einige Minuten vorhanden wahren, kann man davon ausgehen, das einige Besucher dies wohl ansehen mussten und einen schlechten Eindruck von der JP bekommen haben können (is ja auch klar... die müssen sich ja denken wir haben einen totalen Sockenschuss). Darunter leidet die Glaubwürdigkeit der JP. Ich finde nicht, dass diese Verhalten hinnehmbar ist und ist, obwohl als "Scherz" deklariert, mit anderen Vandalismen, wie das löschen von Texten oder das hinschreiben von "hihi Ficken" zu vergleichen und gehören nicht hier her. Schwerwiegender noch ist, das sie von einem Benutzer stammen, dem man eigentlich soviel Verstand zutrauen sollte, dass er wissen sollte das sowas einfach... dumm ist. Ich beantrage deshalb die übliche Strafe für Vandalismus, da es nichts anders ist. --Modgamers 21:04, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde auch dass das echt zu weit geht. Man kann nicht einfach irgendwelche Bilder hochladen und die dann in Artikel machen, nur um dann seinen Spass zu haben. Das grenzt ja schon an Frechheit. Als Benutzer sollte man wissen, was man darf und was man auf jedenfall nicht darf und sowas zählt zu letzterem. Boba 21:14, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Dafür sind die Artikel zu wichtig, dass sie zu "Spaßzwecken" vandaliert werden. Ich habe ihn für 3 Tage gesperrt. Danke für den Hinweis, Moddi. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:17, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::(doppelter Bearbeitungskonflikt) Puh, da bleibt einem ja die Luft weg! Also das ist echt nicht mehr witzig, wenn er seine "Späße" auf den Diskus an den Mann gebracht hätte - hm, okay. Aber das geht echt zu weit, da muss ich Mogamers Recht geben. Gruß Kyle22 21:18, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST)